Setting You Free
by pinkuz
Summary: What happens when Relena finnaly sees the truth? Read and Review Please!


**Setting You Free-- By Natalie**

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing does not belong to me. It belongs to Bandai and TV Asahi. 

************************************ 

It was a sunny day at the Sanc kingdom - a remarkable contrast from the night before when howling winds and rumbling thunder threatened to blow the entire kingdom away. 'How Ironic' I thought to myself. It seemed that mother nature had mimicked my entire life in two days. How the storm had given way to a beautiful morning was my life. My name is Relena Dorlian- Peacecraft. For now I leave it at that as my life begins anew along with the sunrise.

It was ten years ago that I was a girl living purely for oneself. I went to parties, to school and other social functions content in my own paradise. I never knew that my so called paradise was just an illusion that held me together and made me feel safe in a world with harsh realities. I would find out soon enough what or rather who would burst my little balloon.

An accident was what it was. This pin that pricked my balloon was none other than Heero Yuy. From the moment I had laid eyes on those beautiful prussian eyes I wanted him and loved him -- or at least I thought I did. I guess it was just the fact that he had woken me up like the sleeping beauty to the realities of life or my own selfish little desire to find out and be accepted by what lay behind that impenetrable mask he constantly donned OR simply my teen age hormones running wild. Whatever it was, It was not love but a thousand emotions going too fast for the brain to comprehend. As much as I wanted it to be love, it could never be. Gone were the days of fairytales and of knights in shining armor facing unimaginable perils to rescue the damsel in distress, saving her from dragons and living happily ever after. My own beliefs and my fairytale world ceased to exist the moment I looked into those eyes. Those eyes that mirrored the tempest in my own.

Maybe that's why I thought I loved him. I saw myself in him or what I wanted myself to be. I wanted to be loved. Maybe you were wondering if I had regretted the day we've met? No. I would never regret meeting him. Although he had stirred up more thoughts and emotions in me than anyone could count and totally altered my perception of life, meeting Heero wasn't something I regretted. In fact, I am thankful for meeting him. If it weren't for him, I still would be stuck living in a fantasy world. Yup, there's nothing like first love.

It's funny really. I had finnaly realized that I was going nowhere constantly throwing myself at Heero, expecting him to rescue me all the time and we both knew it. We just didn't want to hurt each other. He was right when he said I was in over my head. I realize that now-- ten years later. Ha Ha ha laugh all you want.

For no other suitable term, the "breakup" happened two days ago. I had found a pigeon lying on the balcony. Evidently, it's wing was broken and I decided to take charge of it. I nursed it to health just like Heero and secretly made it his namesake. I had loved the little thing so much but once I had seen it throwing itself against the bars on his cage only then had I realized the meaning of freedom and love. I had sat there in front of the cage and unknown to me Heero had seen the whole thing. All I could say was "why?" and he looked at me and said:

_"Love is a good thing and the urge or need to protect the one you love is another. However love can also kill-- creating a strangle hold on someone you love. Sometimes what someone wants and loves isn't something you can give. You have to set them free... set me free..."_

I knew I was crying but he was right. His eyes were filled with sadness but were as beautiful as before but now I saw something different in them. Maybe it was just a trick of the light but I think I saw acceptance in them and possibly love-- not the love of lovers but of friends. I realized that this charade can't go on forever. One cannot keep to herself one who wants to be free just as a damsel cannot keep her knight beside her by having a constant supply of dragons.

_Sometimes the greatest love IS setting someone free..._

_Heero... I set you free....._

** The End**

************************************

** Author's notes:** I hope you liked this story, I just wanted to satisfy my own curiosity on what would happen if Relena actually did this and realized that she and Heero weren't meant to be. Don't get me wrong though, I LOVE Heero and Relena but I was just basing this on reality too. Sometimes there just is no happy ending in life. P.S. I was also kinda reflecting on my so- called "love life"-- Natalie


End file.
